


Girls ❤️ Hell

by udonge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonge/pseuds/udonge
Summary: A normal day for Junko and Hecatia in Hell.





	Girls ❤️ Hell

Hecatia floated through Hell. She had been performing her duties as Hell's Goddess today and she was quite tired. She sometimes wished she could be at home at the same time with one of her alternate bodies, but they were busy managing the other Hells. Regardless, she was glad to be done for the day as she approached her home-- Well, since it was hell, it was more of a dwelling, but it was what Hecatia spent her time off.

As she approached, she spotted a blonde woman in a black dress waiting for her.

Hecatia Smiled "Junko, I'm home."

This was Hecatia's wife, Junko. They had met many years ago with a common goal in mind, and had eventually fallen in love and gotten married. Junko now lived with her in hell.

"Hello, honey. You look tired," Junko said, "Have some tea." She handed one to the goddess.

Hecatia took it and took a sip. Junko knew how to brew the best tea. She loved it.

Hecatia took a seat next to Junko, and rested her head on her wife's shoulder, giggling, "You really make quite the housewife for living in hell."

Junko blushed and looked away, "Well, you're busy all day with your duties, it's the least I can do."

Hecatia smiled. They sat there like this for a while, sipping their tea, until the both of them finished. They set their cups down and Hecatia moved her head to Junko's lap. As if it was perfectly natural to her, Junko put her hand to the goddesses head and stroked her hair. Hecatia sighed happily.

"You know," said Hecatia, "I never could've imagined you like this after we first met. You were so set on your revenge..."

"Well, I still am," replied Junko, "But I've kind of accepted I may need to play the long game to get Chang'e in the end. Besides," she smiled, "I may have purified myself to be almost pure hatred, but the little bit of me that's left... truly loves you, Hecatia. That's why I don't mind being soft with you."

Hecatia got up from her postion and hugged Junko, looking into her eyes.

"You can't imagine how happy it makes me to hear that, Junko."

The two pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into each other's eyes, seeing the true nature of their souls.

A kiss happened in the moment, deep and loving.

The two would go on to sleep well holding onto each other that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Veeeeery, very short fic for some Hecajun fluff this time. I kind of felt bad for writing angst for them when I wanted them to be happy, so i wrote this to sorta make up for it. It was short, and a little self indulgent, but I hope you enjoyed! I love the idea of these 2 being married.


End file.
